


Space Cuffs

by BCrepepie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, I wanted Keith to ride Shiro while wearing handcuffs okay?, M/M, Restraints, S8 didn't happen for me, SHEITH - Freeform, Shameless Smut, enjoy their domestic and kinky bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCrepepie/pseuds/BCrepepie
Summary: Keith wants to try something new with Shiro.





	Space Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah its such a creative title I know, but this is a one shot smut fic okay!? let me live. First fic I've written in quite awhile, first one ever for Voltron. Beta read by the wonderful @blackfin, s-aizo on Tumblr and s_aizo on Twitter. Please read their stuff! lots of good sidlink stuff and fire emblem if that's also your jam~ <3
> 
> *if you notice a spelling or grammar mistake, u can let me know but don’t be a dick. M’kay?  
> ヽ(*´∀｀)
> 
> \---------------------------------------

As Keith’s knock reverberated on the cool tin of Shiro’s bedroom door on The Atlas he thought, not for the first time, how he wished Shiro didn’t work as late as he did. It was hard enough finding the time between the two of their shifts- with Shiro as the captain of Atlas and Keith now working full-time as a blade of Marmora and helping the organization transform into a humanitarian/alien aid organization. Most night’s when they finally got together, it was already so late Shiro had retired to his quarters. Keith tried not to let it frustrate him, but sometimes, he got lost in his fantasies of whisking Shiro away from his ship and speeding them both off into the sunset.

But, Shiro having his own suite on the ship did come in handy when they wanted…privacy.

“Come in.” As the door slid back to reveal Shiro’s space, the man himself was coming out of the adjoining en-suite bathroom, curling strands of steam trailing after his bare feet.  

“Hey,” Shiro cocked a welcoming smile at Keith as he rubbed the side of his damp hair vigorously with the towel hanging from his broad shoulders. Although he was currently wearing just a loose T-shirt and baggy sweats, his outfit did little to hide the toned and sculped muscle beneath.

“Hey.” Keith breathed as he stepped fully into the room and let the door slide close behind him.

Pulling the towel from his shoulder’s Shiro tossed it into the hamper off to the side before stopping in front of Keith. Who yes, was still too busy staring at a freshly showered Shiro to remember to move. Shiro didn’t seem to mind however, just continued to beam that bright smile as he took Keith’s hands and pulled Keith to his chest before placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

“How was your shift?” Shiro asked with a bit of amusement in his tone.

A flash of heat warmed Keith’s cheeks and he resisted the urge to push away to make some snarky remark. Instead, he shoved his knee-jerk reaction down in favor of leaning in Shiro’s embrace, the scent of freshly showered skin along with Shiro’s bodywash and natural smell just too enticing to resist.

“s’ fine.” Keith mumbled as Shiro’s chuckle vibrated against Keith’s cheek. “You?” he asked in return as he let his arms wrap around Shiro’s waist.

“Good.” Shiro responded. Then, after a short pause, “Missed you though.”

“Yeah.” Keith couldn’t help but smile, and together, the two simultaneously moved to bring their lips together in a chaste kiss. They lingered for a bit, peppering each other’s lips with soft kisses mixed with smiles and tender breaths until Shiro pulled back, his eyes shining with mirth. Keith couldn’t help but beam back at him because seeing Shiro so at ease and happy, made him more thankful than he thought he could ever be.

“So,” Shiro stared, “You said tonight you wanted to try something?”

Suddenly, the bulk hidden at the back of Keith’s waistband felt very obvious. Though with Shiro’s hands up at Keith’s shoulder’s, Keith doubted Shiro had felt them yet. Even so, he felt a bit of heat creep back into his face.

“Uhh, yeah, umm- can we?” Keith gestured a bit towards the bed that was built into the corner of the room. Bigger than the standard size considering this was the Captain’s quarters, but still the same basic shape. Pod like and all, with a very specific canopy Keith was planning to put to good use.

The slight upturn to the corner of Shiro’s smile was both playfully irritating and very arousing.  
“Oh, just- come on.” Keith scoffed and shoved half-heartedly at Shiro’s chest, pushing away from his embrace and turning them both towards the bed.

“Alright, alright,” Shiro chuckled, “so, what did you have in mind?”

Taking a moment to gather himself, Keith reached behind to grab the bundle hidden by his jacket before turning to sit on the edge of the bed to face Shiro. When he didn’t continue to offer anything, Shiro came and sat beside him, looking at Keith expectantly but not pressing. Normally, Keith wouldn’t be so nervous in bringing up new things for them to try in bed, but Keith’s like for this specific thing was realized at time where looking back on it, is embarrassing to admit. He was also worried it was something Shiro would agree to just because it was something Keith wanted, even if it would make Shiro himself uncomfortable. And the last thing Keith wanted to do was accidentally trigger his boyfriend. He smiled as that word crossed his mind, and he cleared his throat to push the butterflies away.

“So,” Keith started, beginning to pluck at the haphazard fabric wrapping the covered the object in his lap. “I wanted to try…this?” Keith’s voice unintentionally pitched upwards into a question as the last bit of fabric fell away and revealed a pair of handcuffs. Specifically, a pair that looked eerily similar to the kind the Galra had put them in when Voltron had gotten captured.

There was a slight pause in the air between them that made Keith hold his breath.  
  
“Oh, handcuffs?” Shiro asked curiously as he reached towards the shiny pieces of metal, trailing a finger down the polished curve of one of the cuffs.

Keith’s face was practically on fire. “U-uh, yeah.”

He couldn’t look Shiro in the face.

Shiro continued to trail his fingers over the grooves etched in the cuffs, leaning more into Keith’s side. “Are…these the same ones the Galra used on us?” Shiro asked.

It was hard to tell how Shiro was feeling by the tone of his voice, but Keith could feel a bit of anxiety creep up from his belly. He coughed to try and clear it away. “No, not exactly. I found them online and they just looked…similar?” it sounded lame even to Keith’s ears. But it was the truth.

“Any particular reason for choosing this pair?”

Keith finally glanced at Shiro. His face was calm and passive, his eyes focused on Keith’s lap. He was still playing with the cuffs, lightly touching with his fingertips but not lifting them from Keith’s lap. Keith swallowed to clear the lump from his throat, not quite sure if Shiro’s reaction so far was good or bad. But he wanted to be clear Shiro didn’t have to agree to this.

“Look Shiro you- you don’t have to agree to this ok? I just want you to know that. I-…after, after everything was over, I started to have dreams. First, they were nightmares but then they turned into…something else. I started dreaming of you using them on me.”

Keith flicked his eyes to Shiro, whose face still seemed thoughtful as he focused on the cuffs. Keith took another breath before continuing, “But again, I realize restraints, even if they aren’t used on you could be…unpleasant. And I don’t want to use them if it’s going to be hard on you.” Keith frowned as he thought of Shiro and his time in the Galra fight ring, being forced to under-go medical experiments, being captured not once, not twice, but three times. Keith suddenly felt a little guilty for bringing this curiosity of his up to someone who’s been through so much.

Another stretch of silence. Keith counted the seconds as he waited for Shiro’s answer, trying to keep his hands from fiddling with the cuffs that Shiro’s hands had stilled over.

“Keith…” Shiro started. And Keith’s breath left him in a rush.

“Look, its really fine, we don’t have to-”

“Keith-”

“No really Shiro its fine.”  
  
_“Keith.”_

Keith’s head snapped to the side, and to his surprise, Shiro’s gentle smile was once again on his face.

“I want to try it.” He said simply.

Keith blinked. “…You’re…sure?”

Shiro nodded, finally taking the cuffs from Keith’s lap and holding them out between his hands. “Yeah, I’m sure. I’d like to see you in them. In…happier circumstances” He tacked at the end.

Keith blinked, “You…would?”

Shiro’s focus was now on the cuffs, turning them in his hands. When he found the button that activated the energy to lock the cuffs, he pressed it. Bringing the toy to life with a hum and a light purple glow.

“I can’t say what my reaction would be if I were to be the one wearing them, but that’s something we could always try later. For now, since you’re the one wanting to try it, I have no problems giving that to you.” Shiro pressed the button to deactivate the cuffs once more and set them back into Keith’s lap, still smiling openly and honestly.

“Shiro…” Keith felt his chest warm, and he just let his torso fall forward until he was resting against Shiro again.

Shiro just chuckled softly again, jostling Keith against his body. “Cute.” He said softly as he brought a hand up to cup the back Keith’s head and kissed his forehead.

“I’m not _cute_.” Keith grumbled.

Shiro hummed playfully, toying with the ends of Keith’s hair. “Nope sorry, you’re cute.”

Keith felt a spike of that lighthearted irritation from before and in a quick move, he shoved his body weight more forcefully against Shiro, knocking them down onto the bed fully. “I’ll show you _cute_.” Keith growled.

Their position was awkward, with Keith haphazardly sprawled over Shiro, with the lower half of their bodies still dangling over the edge of the bed. And of course, the cuffs pressing between them was slightly uncomfortable, but when Keith pressed his mouth to Shiro’s, none of that mattered.

Shiro’s lips were soft, yet firm, welcoming Keith even before Shiro’s arms came up to wrap around him. Keith had meant his kiss to be hard and domineering, but with Shiro running up and down his back soothingly, Keith’s kisses soon turned soft; gentle nips and licks intermittent with plush kisses. Shiro hummed approvingly against Keith’s mouth, arms squeezing around Keith as he moved to adjust them both to a more comfortable position without breaking their kiss. But when the cuffs slid down from their stomachs to press against their groins, Keith couldn’t help but pull back in with a groan.

“See?” Shiro breathed, his voice rough with arousal, “Cute.”

Keith grunted, pushing himself up so he could reach between them and remove the uncomfortable press of the cuffs against his growing erection. “How is me grunting from these cuffs pressing into my dick considered cute?” He tossed said cuffs to the side, just far enough to where they wouldn’t be in the way but wouldn’t be far to reach when they needed them either.

Shiro rose up to meet Keith, capturing his lips in a quick kiss before pulling back to look Keith in the eyes. “Everything you do is cute, because it’s you.”

Keith didn’t have anything to say back, but Shiro barely gave him the chance anyway, leaning back in and nuzzling into Keith’s neck. Mouthing at the spot where his jaw and neck connected, his nose tickling the lobe of Keith’s ear. Keith clutched at Shiro’s bicep to anchor himself against the waves of lust that washed over him each time Shiro’s teeth and tongue pressed down against his heating skin.

“Shiro.” Keith sighed as Shiro’s mouth traveled down to his collarbone. He fisted the fabric at Shiro’s shoulders, tugging and pulling at them fitfully. He could feel Shiro smile against his skin, his lips pressing torturing slow kisses against him as he made his way back up Keith’s neck before finally capturing his mouth. This kiss was not soft, or slow. Shiro’s tongue pushed hungrily into Keith’s mouth, probing and demanding. Like a switch being flipped, the growing embers in Keith’s belly burst into a roaring fire. Hands were suddenly everywhere, clutching and grasping, kisses frantic and open-mouthed with wild tongues and clacking teeth. With a sudden clarity, Keith realized there was way too many clothes in this equation. 

His hands bunched the fabric at Shiro’s chest, tugging upwards. “Off.” He managed to huff.

Shiro obliged, leaning back to allow Keith to pull his old T-shirt over his head before returning the favor for Keith. Both topless, Shiro took the liberty to bundle their shirts together and pitching them somewhere off to the side.

“Fuck…” Keith breathed, chest heaving. His eyes roamed hungrily over Shiro’s exposed chest, hands chasing the path his vision paved, running over the thick pads of his pecs, feeling the raised patchwork of scars that laid scattered across his torso before dragging down his stomach and obliques. Shiro bit his lip and groaned, hands resting on Keith’s forearms he they led them down to the edges of their pants. 

“Pants.” Shiro demanded before Keith could, removing his hands from Keith’s forearms so he could thread his fingers through the belt loops of Keith’s jeans to give them a firm tug.

For this, they had to detangle themselves from one another, Keith rising up fully to his knees, so he could inch back off Shiro’s lap and stand. For Shiro, it was a simple matter of raising his hips and pulling the loose cotton fabric of his sweats down his legs before they too were banished like the shirts before them. Keith on the other hand, was still fumbling with the button of his tight jeans before getting stopped altogether at the sight of Shiro’s erect cock.

He hadn’t been wearing underwear under his sweats.

“Fuucck.” Keith groaned, licking his lips in hunger and anticipation.

Shiro threw his head back and laughed out loud. “Yeah, well get to that, if you can manage to ditch your jeans.”

Keith grumbled a half-hearted rebuke back at Shiro but tore his eyes away from his naked body long enough to rip the offending button through its hole to part his jeans and peel them off his body. Next came his briefs, which were tented from his own growing erection and stained with a telling wet spot at the peak. Shiro watched all the while, resting back on his forearms with amusement.  

While he wasn’t as big as Shiro, Keith’s body was built with lean and toned muscle from being a Paladin of Voltron, as well as a Blade. They were both fighters, soldiers, with scars both physical and emotional to match. They fought together, healed, and comforted one another, and they always would.

Back on his knees, Keith crawled eagerly back between Shiro’s open legs, resting his hands on the mattress to either side of Shiro’s hips before leaning in so they could share another kiss. They indulged for a bit, the roaring fire from before now tempered to a rolling heat. Keith was careful to keep their hips apart despite his desire to do otherwise. He didn’t want to risk getting carried away too soon and miss their chance to try out the cuffs. Shiro apparently had similar thoughts as he pulled away from their quickly heating kisses.

“You want to try those cuffs now?” Shiro asked. His voice dropping down to a husky timber.  

Biting back a whine, Keith nodded and moved away once again, resting back on his heels as he watched Shiro shift to the side to retrieve the cuffs. He also took an additional moment to open to side table at the head of his bed, grabbing a bottle of lube and a condom and placing both within reach.

“Hands.” Shiro commanded when he turned back to face Keith.

Keith felt his cock twitch in response to Shiro’s authoritative tone as he raised his arms and presented his wrists for Shiro to bind. The touch of the first cuff wrapping around Keith’s wrist made him jump a bit in surprise, the cool metal of the cuff a stark contrast to the warmth of his skin. Then, Shiro pressed the button that activated the cuff, the purple energy sparking to life and settling to a low hum Keith could feel against the inside of his wrist. Taking a moment to examine the roof of the bunk, Shiro’s chin tilted with a small nod of approval before taking the wrist he had cuffed and moving it upwards.

“You know, we should’ve covered this before we got started but- safe word?” He positioned Keith’s hand so that the cable that bound the two cuffs together was threaded through the slats of the bunk’s metal canopy. Keith allowed his other hand to be lifted alongside the other, though Shiro paused for Keith’s answer before securing the remaining cuff.

“Eggplant.”

At his words, Keith felt the second cuff hum to life as it locked into place.

“And yours?” Keith prompted as Shiro made some last-minute inspections of their set-up. Even though Keith was on the receiving end of this, he still wanted to make sure Shiro had his own safe word in place. He may have assured Keith this wouldn’t cause any unpleasant reactions in him to be brought up, but triggers could be tricky that way. It was always better to have a safe word in place just in case.

“It’s Pomegranate.” He locked eyes with Keith and smiled. “And are the cuffs too tight? Can you reach the release by yourself?” Shiro pulled his hands away to let Keith test the binds.

“Yeah, they feel fine.” Keith said after a moment. He could also reach the release if he needed.

“Good.” Shiro’s eyes seemed almost misted over with lust as he stared at Keith. “You look amazing.”

Keith shifted ever so slightly under Shiro’s gaze, anticipation coiling in his gut for what was to come. He couldn’t help but raise his chin in a challenge. “Then do something about it.”

He smirked when that seemed to shake Shiro out of his trance. Wordlessly, Shiro reached for Keith, taking his chin between firm fingers and tugging ever so slightly so that Keith was forced to move forward with him. Keith held his breath. With a slow back a forth stroke, Shiro moved the pad of his thumb across Keith’s lower lip, eyes intense as he focused on that singular motion. Then, with another sharp tug, Shiro brought Keith to his mouth. The resulting stretch in his shoulders pulling a moan from Keith’s mouth that was quickly swallowed by Shiro’s kiss.

As he deepened the kiss, Shiro’s hand traveled. Caressing the side of Keith’s cheek before moving to the back of his neck and tangling his fingers in the ends of Keith’s hair; Holding him firmly in place. Keith all but sagged into the hold, but he wanted more. He eagerly pulsed his tongue against Shiro’s, trying to get the thought across without words. At his hip, Keith felt the barest hint of pressure, the metal fingers of Shiro’s prosthetic hand, and he thrust forward encouragingly. In a sensual slide, Shiro moved his hand from Keith’s hip and up his back, resting between Keith’s shoulder blades and pulling so that their naked bodies were finally pressed together. It was nearly enough to make Keith weep, especially as his cock dragged across Shiro’s abs on a slow thrust. And then, when the next roll of their hips brought their hard cocks together- he did, balling his hands into fists and moaning into Shiro’s mouth as he writhed against him.

Both of Shiro’s hands dropped to Keith’s waist at that, holding but not stilling their movements.

“Keith…”

Shiro’s voice was a rough whisper, heavy with lust as he pulled away from Keith’s mouth. Eyes closed, and head titled back with a blissful expression set on his face. Keith felt his lips twitch in a prideful smirk. He tensed his arms, pulling on his restraints so he could lift himself enough to swing his hips against Shiro with more force. Shiro’s fingers dug into the soft points above Keith’s hip bones in response, which only added fuel to Keith’s fire as he continued to move in slow, controlled thrusts.

Shiro swirled his thumbs into the grove of Keith’s hips, falling forward until his head rested on Keith’s collarbone. “This feels amazing, but if you wanted to do anything else we should probably get to that.” Shiro sighed as he dropped a kiss to Keith’s collarbone.

“Mnn, yes please.” Keith thrust once more as Shiro pulled away to retrieve the lube and condom packet from earlier.

He kept the condom near him on the bed, but popped the cap on the lube, drizzling it enticingly onto his fingers. Then he moved in against Keith once more, prosthetic arm wrapping loosely around Keith’s waist as his left moved further behind. Shiro kissed the top of Keith’s forehead, “Ready?”

By now Keith’s dick was aching, and by the streak of wetness Keith felt being smeared across his abdomen, Shiro was too. Keith gasped as he felt his cheeks being spread, “Ready.”

The lube was cold as Shiro pressed against his entrance, and Keith hissed, tensing instinctually. But as Shiro circled his fingers the temperature warmed, and Keith relaxed once more, eager for what was to come.

It didn’t take long after that for Keith to be full prepped, the slow drag of Shiro’s fingers as they twisted, stretching Keith’s passage when Shiro carefully added more, mixing with quick jabs near his prostate, quickly dissolved Keith into a complete mess.

“Shiro-Shiro, please?” Keith was panting once more, the air around them turning hot.

“How do you want me?” Shiro’s voice was practically gravel. He nipped down Keith’s chest before latching onto one of Keith’s nipples, sucking and working the peaked nub between his teeth as he rubbed inside Keith.

“Oh f-fuck. Ride you, I want to ride you, please.” Keith knew he was babbling, but he couldn’t help it.

The withdrawal of Shiro’s fingers was a loss Keith partially wanted to mourn, but as Shiro rearranged himself, pulling Keith on top of his thighs as he laid back against the mattress, the feeling quickly passed. After he heard the crinkling of a condom wrapper and Shiro’s urgent, “Ready.”  Keith didn’t waste time, rising up on his knees enough to give Shiro room to position himself at Keith’s weeping hole. When the warm, blunt, head of Shiro’s cock touched his entrance, Keith’s whole body visibly shuddered. He bit his lower lip and whimpered, dropping his weight so Shiro would sink even further into him. It pulled on Keith’s shoulders, but it was a distant thought in the back of his mind. Now, all Keith could concentrate on was the stretching pressure and slow glide as Shiro was sheathed inside of him.

They both groaned as Shiro bottomed out.

“God Keith, you feel so good.” Shiro’s hands gripped Keith’s thighs, kneading his muscles.

“Shiro…” Keith moaned. God, he felt so full. He could feel every detail of Shiro’s cock as it throbbed inside him, pressing against all the right places. With legs that shook, he slowly lifted himself, rising until Shiro’s cock was nearly out, then pressing back down. They both groaned again.

As much as Keith wanted to go slow, to draw out and savor the moment, he found he couldn’t hold himself back. With his hands bound, it felt as if he’d barley gotten to touch Shiro at all, it made him feel desperate, hungry. He wanted more, moving on Shiro’s cock at a steadily increasing pace.

Shiro didn’t seem to have any complaints, hissing between his teeth as he dug his fingers into the meaty flesh of Keith’s thighs. On every lowering thrust, Shiro pushed upwards, driving his cock into Keith’s body with measured thrusts. It felt so good, Keith cried out, feeling the beginnings of wetness dampen his eyes.

“God Keith, you’re so beautiful like this, damn, look at you.” Shiro breathed heavily, sliding his hands up Keith’s stretched body to rest on his hips. With firm pressure, he guided Keith’s hips, holding him still as he buried his cock in Keith’s warm heat and ground against him.

With sparks flashing white behind Keith’s eyes he moaned, the desire burning under his skin so hot it felt as if he would choke on it. “Shiro” He whined in a broken warble, the pleasure that was building in his groin so intense it was overwhelming. His arms shook in their restraints, the cuffs rattling against the bunk’s canopy with a metal on metal clang.

Shiro looked amazing as he worked his body underneath Keith, his platinum hair damp with sweat and mussed across his forehead, brows drawn tight with focus. The cords in his neck stood out taunt, with a flush coloring his sternum and chest. All his muscles from his large forearms, to his chest, were taut. Smears of Keith’s cum decorating his abs as he flexed and moved with powerful thrusts. All of him painted a perfect picture for Keith to look down on as he rode him.

With sudden clarity, Keith realized he was heading towards the edge, and fast. His hips stuttering and shaking in uncontrolled spasms as Shiro took more and more control of their movements. “Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, Shiro.” Keith babbled as they moved, helpless to the wave that was building within him.

Shiro, bless him, didn’t slow down. Instead he planted both feet into the mattress for more leverage, releasing one of Keith’s hips so he could grip Keith’s leaking cock and stroke it. Pace matching the speed of his thrusts. With the shift in position, the next thrust in just so happened to make Shiro’s cock brush right over Keith’s prostate. And Keith saw stars, the moan practically ripping from his throat as pleasure, white hot, laced up his spine and exploded throughout his body.

“Fuck.” Shiro cursed, grip tightening on Keith’s cock as he rammed into Keith’s body. The sounds of their bodies coming together again and again mixing with the metal clanging above.

“Shiro, Shiro I’m gonna cum, I’m-” Keith’s words dissolved into a nearly incoherent string of noises as pressure began to coil in his gut. He let his head hang loose from his shoulders, all focus zeroing in to where he and Shiro connected.

“I got you Keith, I got you. Fuck look at you, baby. So good for me, so good riding on my cock. Cum for me Keith, God I’m so lucky, cum for me baby. Please?” Shiro voice was a husky whine as he looked up at Keith, face tight but pleading. His grip tightened on Keith’s cock, fingers squeezing to create a ring of pressure near the tip like he knew Keith liked.

That’s all it took to send Keith flying of the edge, coiling springing loose from his belly as Shiro’s cock rubbed across his prostate once more on a powerful thrust. Keith wailed, cum shooting from the tip of his cock to stripe Shiro’s chest as he found his release.

He didn’t have time to catch his breath as Shiro’s hand fell, gripping Keith’s hips once more as he thrust in once, twice, and three more times before burying himself deep as his own release claimed him.  

Keith felt completely boneless, his lungs and the stretch in his shoulders burning in a mix that was both pleasant and verging on painful. Shiro recovered quickly, gently withdrawing himself from under Keith’s body, ditching the condom and using one of the discarded shirts on the floor to clean up his chest before turning back and tending to Keith. He murmured soothing words to Keith as he deactivated the cuffs and removed them, rubbing the circulation back into Keith’s wrists and arms as he pulled him into a comforting embrace. 

Keith let himself float in the blissed-out haze of his afterglow, enjoying the care Shiro was bathing him in. He let his eyes fall shut, pleased noises bubbling out of his throat as Shiro continue to feed him gentle praise and massage and knead his sore muscles. Eventually, Keith pulled himself out of the near trance like state Shiro had lulled him into, at least enough to where he was able to rise up and give Shiro a soft kiss on the lips.

“How are you feeling?” Shiro hummed as Keith pulled away.

“Mmn,” Keith hummed back sleepily, “very good.”

“I’m glad.”

Fully sated, Keith cracked a yawn and leaned back into Shiro, tucking his head under Shiro’s chin and resting against his warm chest. With another kiss to the top of his head, boy Shiro loved those, Keith thought with amusement as Shiro guided them both back into the pillows. With some minor shifting, they both settled into comfortable positions, Shiro on his back with Keith’s face pillowed by Shiro’s chest, both of their legs intertwining beneath the sheets.

A comfortable silence settled between them, the only sounds coming from their breath and the subtle shift of fabric as Shiro’s prosthetic hand continued to rub up and down Keith’s back.

“Hey, Shiro?” Keith said softly as he felt himself slowly start to succumb to sleep.

“Yeah?” Shiro answered back just as sleepily.

“Love you.”

Shiro’s arms tightened around Keith for a fraction of a second, “I love you too Keith.”

“Less’go on vacation.” Keith muttered as awareness faded.

The last thing Keith heard before he fell into sleep completely was the sound Shiro’s laughter, “Anything for you.”


End file.
